


18蛇+棉签会发生怎样的化学反应

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 棉签，道具，口交，药物，蛇形，人身蛇尾





	18蛇+棉签会发生怎样的化学反应

Thor最近的脾气有暴躁，因为Loki越来越频繁的恶作剧。

这个恶作剧是指Loki保持蛇形在Thor睡觉时对他发起偷袭，将带有催情作用的毒液——这大概是澳洲古时的土著人将他们这种生物与生殖能力联系起来的原因，注入他体内。然后死活不变回平时人形蛇身的状态，愉悦的在床上甩着尾巴，看Thor喘着粗气去浴室冲冷水澡，或是用轻颤的手为自己配置解药。

Loki上次是被操得太狠了，阴茎下的穴口甚至不能完全闭合。翠绿色鳞片藏不住那条红嫩的肉缝，更无法遮挡Thor不时投来的目光，其中不加掩饰的欲望如此炙热，让Loki想到被对方湿热的舌尖舔过的感觉。

每当这个时候Loki总会红着脸努力的收缩小穴，像是怕那几乎化为实体的视线探入穴口，然而这个小动作只会让他看起来更加诱人。这太羞耻了，就跟人类不穿衣服的道理一样，在那之后Loki便拒绝转化人形，并开始热衷于这个恶作剧。

而Thor在一次又一次的道歉与示好无果后，积压过久的欲望逐渐转化为一些黑暗的想法，终于在Loki再一次的故技重施之后爆发。

“Loki，你该适可而止了，我希望你能变回来，我们可以好好谈谈。”，此时的Thor一只手握住蛇身，将Loki翻过来让他肚皮朝上，用拇指蹭了蹭靠近尾部的腹鳞，那里藏着阴茎和小穴。

Loki的鳞片很美，不管看过多少遍Thor都忍不住在内心赞叹，它们如同一片片上好的翡翠镶嵌在全身，其中还零星点缀着几片金鳞。腹鳞的颜色稍微浅一些，让人想起新生的嫩草，而当那特殊的几片打开，将最隐秘的部位呈现出来，粉嫩会在浅绿色的衬托下显得格外迷人，Thor每次看到都抑制不住唾液的分泌。

这是夹杂着威胁意味的动作，但是Loki笃定Thor不会变态到对一条只比他阴茎粗一圈的蛇下手。于是他只是懒懒的把尾巴缠上对方的手臂，他的上半身还在Thor的枕头上，只是借着Thor的手换了个舒服的姿势，并且冲他吐了一下蛇信子。

Loki的不配合反而是顺了Thor的意，他有些“遗憾”的摇摇头，另一只手拿出事先准备好的棉签，在舌尖沾湿润滑后，捅入蛇的泄殖腔，对方阴茎的藏身之地。墨绿色的小蛇立刻支棱起上身，Thor感受到小臂被对方的尾部勒得更紧了，心里瞬间充斥着复仇成功的满足感。

他不顾Loki发出嘶嘶的警告声，捏着棉签缓慢的抽动着，不时捻着木棍转几圈，另一只手固定住Loki，不让这一段身体像他的上半身一样不停的弯曲扭动。

禽兽！Loki气得咬牙切齿，自己当初就是看Thor一副老好人的样子才敢在重伤的时候向他寻求帮助。这名巫师是救了自己一命，还慷慨的提供住所，谁知道人形的时候要被吃干抹净不说，连兽形都不放过！

棉签在阴茎周围刮蹭着弄得他又痛又爽，略带粗糙的质感是Loki从来没有感受过的，这也是他头一次知道自己的泄殖腔能这么敏感，会随着棉签的搅动与阴茎同时充血肿胀。他全身肌肉像是有电流通过，不断的紧缩，只有偶尔的几秒钟能放松一下，Loki恨不得把自己打成结。

“劝你别轻举妄动，Loki，我也是第一次做这种事，弄伤你可就不好了。”

Loki浑身一僵，收回了刚刚亮出的毒牙。他的两条半阴茎已经因性刺激从腔口显露出来，反而方便了Thor的动作，他正轮流在阴茎上下蹭动。快感汹涌而来，Loki只能用上身缠上对方拿着棉签的手，并没有用太大力气，像是讨好和撒娇，但这并不能阻止Thor惩罚他。终于在那棉签抵在其中一边半阴茎的头部转动时，Loki因过于强烈的刺激条件反射的咬了Thor的手腕。

Thor吸了一口凉气，他的阴茎早就受毒液影响胀痛不已，被惹恼后的施虐欲更加强烈，而耐心彻底耗尽。他用被Loki的体液彻底打湿的棉签顶了顶不同于肛口，反而与母蛇生殖穴相似的小穴，“如果你还不变回来我就在这里塞棉棒，看看你能吞进去几根。”，说着将棉签头部塞了进去，提醒对方自己说到做到。

有过行动后的威胁效果立竿见影，一阵绿光消散后思念已久的脸庞出现在Thor眼前，只不过这回的Loki的眼睛红得像是刚刚哭过一样。不得不说，距离Loki上一次“露面”已经有一段时间了，久到Thor只是看到这张脸就感觉血液全部涌向小腹。

在Loki开口之前，Thor默念了一段召唤咒语，下一秒就有一捆绳子咬上对方的肩膀和手臂，将他的双手牢牢束缚在身后，强迫他挺起上身，胸口被两节绳子勒到有些突起，像是被造了一对乳房。

“Thor！这就是你所谓的‘好好谈谈’？！”，Loki的表情有些扭曲，看向Thor时眼睛里几乎能喷火，但是语调有些底气不足。

这在Thor看来就是对自己的邀请，Loki表现得再凶，配合他编织在上身的绳索和脸上的潮红，只会让Thor更过分的欺负他罢了，更别提他的两根阴茎正裸露在外，穴口也微微张开，无一不冲刷着Thor的理智。

“事实上你已经错过了这个机会。”，Thor将Loki按倒在床上，啃上了对方的胸口，“你现在要做的是恶作剧的善后工作。”

Loki的呻吟随着Thor吮咬乳头的动作溢出喉咙，他早已被挑起情欲，又久久没有跟Thor做爱，身体敏感得不行。他试图逃跑，却被Thor用一只手轻而易举的制服，尾巴因胸口持续传来的酥痒感不停的在床单上磨蹭扭动，阴茎也更加兴奋。他挺起腰想借助Thor身上的布料缓解欲望，又被按回床上。

反复几次都得不到舒缓，Loki有几滴眼泪因他的急切滑出眼眶，他的乳头已经被玩到红肿，对方将吻痕从胸口印到脖颈，Thor将他不断推向情欲的顶峰，却迟迟不肯给他一个痛快的高潮。Loki瘫软在床上喘息着，阴茎胀痛得不行，穴口也热情得彻底张开，有汁液不断流出，他开始同情Thor之前几次的经历了。

“Thor…我错了，帮帮我…”，Loki内心一阵挣扎过后终于抵不过对释放的渴望，翕动着嘴唇轻声恳求。

Thor闻声抬起头来，冲Loki挑挑眉，将两指塞入对方足够湿润的小穴，指腹贴上熟悉的敏感点按压摩擦，“你说的是这种帮助吗？”

Loki被期待已久的快感刺激得说不出完整的句子，而Thor似乎也没打算得到答复，话音刚落边加快了手上的动作。快感瞬间在脑袋里炸开，Loki只能胡乱的点头，又很快摇头，Thor也没打算管他是否需要，只是自顾自的深入着，有时会在某一处敏感带勾勾手指，逼得Loki的蛇尾都绷成一条直线。

就在Loki的呻吟愈发高昂，快达到高潮时，Thor的手指离开了。Loki气得说不出话，抬起尾巴抽上Thor的大腿，结果阴茎被对方弹了一下。

Thor看着对方咬着下唇的委屈模样，依旧不打算就这么放过他，至少在他被好好满足之前不会。他安抚的吻了吻Loki的的嘴角，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一枚跳蛋，压住对方抗拒挣扎的尾巴，将跳蛋塞入扩张好的小穴，熟练的将它压在内壁最敏感的位置，打开了震动开关。

Loki的眼神很快因情欲涣散，不断发出带有鼻音的呜咽，内壁将外来物绞紧，不知是在索取更多的快感还是试图将它排出体外。当Thor把他抱起来时尾巴还在不断的卷起又放松，放到地面上时更是恨不得将自己缩成一团。

不断被塞入体内的快感如同一块块石头砸向Loki的理智，正当他与其抗衡时，被坐在床边的Thor捏住下巴，鼻尖碰上对方紫红色的阴茎，“只有帮我解决了问题，我才会帮助你。”

“你真的放心吗？”，Loki眯了眯眼睛，一丝狡黠的光从他的眼睛里闪过，他张开嘴，让Thor看到他的尖牙，还用舌头舔了舔。没想到被对方捏开齿关，龟头直接顶入口腔。

“当然放心，我还记得你有多喜欢它。”

之后Loki翻的白眼不知道是因为阴茎捅了到喉咙还是别的什么。

粗大的阴茎将Loki的口腔塞的满满当当，顶到咽喉时面前的混蛋还会停留片刻，享受他不适的吞咽收缩，造成短暂的窒息，而他的双手被绑，没法支撑自己的身体，一切都交由Thor把控。体内的跳蛋还在尽职尽责的工作，帮Thor口交让Loki变得更加兴奋，穴口不断的收缩开合，渴望让口中的大家伙捅进去。

当跳蛋的震动频率突然变大时，Loki被激的弹跳了一下，牙齿险些嗑到对方，他抬起脸边流泪边看向Thor，希望对方手下留情，舌头还讨好的动了起来，舔舐嘴里的阴茎。

这招奏效了，震动减弱的时候Loki松了一口气，可是当Thor越来越快的抽送时速率又被调高，Loki的嘴被堵住叫不出声，只能发出嗯嗯呜呜的哭声，声带带来的震动取悦了Thor，他用力将Loki的头按在自己腿间，又用指尖梳理他柔软的黑发。

Thor是咬紧舌尖用疼痛强留住理智，才不至于伤到Loki，天知道他有多么想念对方的这两张小嘴，他对Loki总有着无穷无尽的欲望，永远不知满足。

作为一个由女巫抚养长大的孩子，Thor习得了高超的法术和制药技能，有无限的智慧和生命，唯独不会敞开自己的心扉。

因为时间会带走他周围的所有人类，而人类夺取了他母亲的生命，他索性将自己封闭，打算独自熬过漫长岁月，直到自己的生命也被别人夺走。

但他遇到了Loki，被古人视作神灵的虹蛇，只有他有足够的时间陪在自己身边。

也许在森林中见到重伤的小蛇时，Thor心中隐隐的期待就预示着他们命运的交织。

当Thor回过神时Loki的脸上已经沾满了自己的精液，当然还有他自己哭出来的鼻涕眼泪。Loki身上沾满了自己的味道，并且完全属于自己，这个想法让Thor的心口暖洋洋的，他将惨兮兮的小蛇抱在怀里，边亲边帮对方把脸擦干净。

再次被堵住嘴的Loki依旧在他怀里不安分的动来动去，Thor想起来他在对方的身体里落下什么东西。他对瞪着自己的Loki露出一个抱歉的微笑，帮他把依旧震动的小东西取出来，随手扔到地上，换上了自己再次抬起头的阴茎。

“啊…Thor…你别太过分！”

“在你恶作剧的时候没想过你的毒液效果有多好吗？”

当Thor的阴茎捅到最深处时Loki迎来了久违的满足感，弓起腰直接到达了高潮，即使被捏着腰侧狠操让他有些吃不消，但Loki得承认他喜欢这个。

Loki不是没接触过人类，在很久以前他曾被人类供奉过，只不过随着信徒的减少他的法力也随之减弱，如今他已经到了能在捕猎时被寻常动物所伤的程度。

遇到Thor时他刚刚被一头麋鹿踩断了几根肋骨，这种在他的法力巅峰期睡一觉就能愈合的伤势，让他虚弱到无法维持人形。

他躺在灌木丛中感受生命从体内流走，却在弥留之际感应到一股能量靠近，将暖意重新注入他的身体。Loki有种强烈的直觉，这个人很强大，并且可以救他。

于是Loki用尽全力将求助的信息用意念传送到Thor的脑子里，当他再次醒来时，看到的是Thor温柔的微笑和他身上的药香。

虹蛇一旦认定伴侣将一世都无法解除关系。

这个巫师姑且算是合格。Loki用重获自由的手搂住Thor的脖子，尾巴环上他的腰迎合对方操干的动作，当角度令自己满意时还会轻抚他的后背。Loki的两根阴茎被Thor握在一起撸动着，高潮将近眼前有白光闪过时，Loki凑在Thor的耳边轻声说，“慢一点。”

别急。我的爱，我们的时间非常充裕。


End file.
